


Comfort in times of Grief

by anxiouslyfred



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Hurt / Comfort, Parental Death, greif, side character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred
Summary: today has been tough for me. I’ve gone with Mum to visit a friend who lost close family taking them food and a few things for there loved ones memory. and it was hard, not being able to hug, or comfort, or even knowing what to say.On the way home from there I wrote this because I needed some comfort and just an outlet for my brain.Summary: Patton comforts Roman and Remus over the loss of their mother.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Kudos: 10





	Comfort in times of Grief

Visiting a house of death is difficult for everyone. Nobody can predict what the home would be like or how they can help the people there through their grief.

Patton had known this when he heard of the death in Roman's family but knew that he'd be there for them, ready to comfort if they asked.

Of course he was there when Roman asked for some groceries that neither he nor Remus were emotionally able to face.

Remus opened the door to get them, looking a mess rather than his usually over cleaned appearance. "Food, I guess that's a thing. No point in starving because mum's gone." Remus just stared at the bags Patton had put on the doorstep not registering the man stood behind them.

"Yeah Kiddo. Want me to put them away for you, maybe make a meal you can eat?" he offered, knowing any help had to be done only if the brothers would accept it. No matter how concerned Patton was by the implication Remus hadn't been eating he wouldn't force help onto him.

Remus looked worse when they met eyes, smudged eyeshadow mixed with dark circles around his eyes and pulled lines around his mouth from frowning or perhaps sobbing. "Sure I guess, whatever. Come in if you like."

In the kitchen Roman was sobbing and attempting to sing while scrubbing at a counter something Remus would usually be prone to do. As much as Remus caused more mess as he created when he was alright he'd be insistent over getting everything pristine again. "Roro? I brought your shopping." Patton stayed quiet as he spoke.

Still the other jumped turning around. "Sorry. I meant to let you in, didn't hear the door." Roman immediately apologised, throwing the cloth he'd been scrubbing with to the sink.

Patton didn't respond, only placed the bags down and opened his arms in a silent offer.

Both brothers responded each falling into one of Patton's shoulders and crying there as an arm wrapped around each of them.

"Why do the worms get her? We need her here, Pat-a-Pat!" Remus was almost pleading for an answer as he cried.

"Couldn't it be something we could fight? I wanted to save her from it? Why'd she have to go when I couldn't rescue her?" Roman is just as distraught, reaching for his brother as much as he could while they were both clinging to Patton.

"I don't have answers for you sweethearts, and I'm not sure you'd want them if there were answers to be found." he said, rubbing the shoulders he could reach comfortingly.

They were likely to trip if Patton kept their embrace in the kitchen, surrounded by shopping bags on the floor, so slowly he pulled them through into the living room letting the brothers tangle together on his lap once he'd sat them all on the sofa.

Later, Patton would put the shopping away and make a simple supper they could share. He'd listen as Remus told stories of what happens to buried corpses and how the illness that took their mother worked. He'd let Roman weave stories of making things right, dreams of having found a miracle cure before this happened and still having their mother living with them. He'd let the boys talk their grief through and in the end head home when he could see them just wanting to comfort each other with no one outside their family around.

When visiting a home where death has visited is never easy but Patton would help where he could and cry with them when he needed to. They'd look after each other though. 


End file.
